luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Peashooter
''"OH NO, THE ZOMBIES ARE COMING!"- Peashooter, various occasions'' Peashooter is one of the plants in Plants vs. Zombies Plush. In it, he is one of the main characters in Season 1, and the main protagonist in Season 2. Ever since then, he's been a major character, associating himself with the Garden Ops. Background Personality Not much is to say about Peashooter's personality, although it's revealed that he doesn't have much of personality according to the plants other than him being nervous, annoying, lustful (at some moments with Sunflower). So it's safe to say not much has changed from him personally, although one way or another he's determined to stop the zombies with whatever plan they have up their sleeves, even if there are times when he will feel pessimistic about it. Episode Appearances In Episode 1 of Season 1, he didn't do much of anything. He did help kill the zombies though. And before the attack started, he said, "Alright, prepare yourselves guys!" In Episode 2, he gets the idea of keeping the zombies out with a gate. It didn't work though, the zombies climbed over it, or used the slingshot that Head Zombie made. And when the zombies lose, he sings a song about life not being easy as a plant. Get the reference? In Episode 3, he shot Head Zombie multiple times, but it wasn't enough to kill him. He got eaten. In Episode 4, Peashooter complained about the heat. He wore a cone on his head. And when Starfruit thought Sunflower liked him, Peashooter called him an idiot and said that she was just being nice. Head Zombie tried to to eat Peashooter with a spoon, but it didn't work. Starfruit saved Peashooter. In Episode 5, Peashooter was captured and tied up with Snow Pea. Head Zombie wanted to copy their DNA and use it to make new zombies. But after, Peashooter and Snow Pea untied the ropes and got free. In Episode 6, Peashooter took a cone bot and maneuvered it, but Barney destroyed it and Peashooter died. In Episode 7, Peashooter fought Gargantuar, the new zombie, and won. But Little Munchkin Oompa Loompa Dude ate Peashooter. In Episode 8, Peashooter became allies with Zomboss, but only for one episode. In Episode 9, Peashooter was going to get eaten by Newspaper, but Sunflowerstein saved him. In Episode 10, Peashooter beat up the Zombies with the rest of the plants. He is not seen for the rest of the episode. In Episode 11, Peashooter and Sunflowerstein go a date, but half way through, it is revealed that Snow Pea is also in love with Peashooter, and Snow Pea tickles Peashooter with a feather. Sunflowerstein accidentally throws a card at Snow Pea, and the date is saved. But then Sunflowerstein and Peashooter have... um... well... In Episode 12 , Peashooter gets run over by the Rickety Wagon and is hurt. Sunflowerstein is about to get run over, but Doom Shroom saves her, and Peashooter seems jealous. In Episode 13, Sunflowerstein explained Peashooter's high speed, and the way he can throw chili bean bombs. In Episode 14, Peashooter beat up Duckweed and Guitar Guy. In Episode 16, Melon-pult calls Peashooter an idiot for no apparent reason. In Episode 18, Peashooter kills Guitar Guy. This is the second time they have met. However, Ed annoys Peashooter but gets killed. In Episode 19, Peashooter gives Sunflowerstein an idea, and she she says it's brilliant. Surprisingly enough, the idea works. In Episode 20, Peashooter finds out that Sunflowerstein has a sister, named Sunflower (now named Sunny). Peashooter asks her where the doc is. Sunflower says that she's going away for a few months. Zombie makes it clear that Sunflowerstein has a micro chip in the coat that the original Sunflower found, one that was made by the zombies. He drops his Pokemon and Sunflowerstein is shocked to death. The coat seemed to have an effect on her. Sunflowerstein attempts to kill Peashooter, but Bonk Choy and Cherry Bomb knock her out, and send her to a zen garden to recover her. Quotes "This isn't how it ends! I'm not gonna let some stupid Buckethead beat me!" "Sunflower!" "No! NononononononononNO! Not that." Trivia * Peashooter's favorite word is "honestly."Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Characters Category:Plants Category:Main Characters Category:Shooter Plants Category:Wimpy Characters Category:Garden Ops